To Much To Dream
by cobra
Summary: Sequel to 'I Use To' Two scoobs take a trip to Caritas. One takes the stage


Too much to Dream.  
  
This time I don't own the song! And I never owned the characters.  
  
Buffys POV  
  
No one knew Xander had been visiting Caritas regularly since there first visit with the Fang Gang. No one but me anyway. The only reason I knew is becuase I walked in on one of his writing sessions and forced the truth out of him. Now I watch as he once again takes the stage with his guitar. He doesn't know I'm here. No one does.  
  
Xander: Hello again everyone.  
  
The place erupted into applause. Xander's a favorite here. His popularity was spreading like wildfire in the demonic community. Buffy smiled at the thought of vampires asking him for an autograph during slay patrol.  
  
Xander: I wrote this song when I took a journey of discovery. I basicaly discovered I didn't know what the hell I was gonna do.  
  
Everyone laughed and even Xander chuckled slightly. I didn't do either. I knew he meant what he said.  
  
Xander: The one thing I did realize was that I couldn't leave home. I couldn't leave my friends. I couldn't leave her.  
  
Everyone was silent. Her? Who the hell is HER? I thought to myself. Yeah, I have a little protective streak when it comes to Xander. It is NOT jealousy.  
  
Xander: Too much to Dream.  
  
Xander closed his eyes and began to play. I fell into the sounds just like everyone else in the club.  
  
Xander: Bright lights. Big stars. Big dreams. This town ain't what it seems. Where was I goin when I left you. What did I think I was gonna do.  
  
I stood silently in the dark corner of the club. I noticed the green demon. Lorne. Looking at Xander then casting glances my way. I was paying to much attention to Xander to care why.  
  
Xander: I had to much to dream last night. Hey now do you know what I mean. It's all different in the daylight. I just had a little to much to dream. Had a little to much to dream.  
  
I took a glance around the room and noticed that everyone and everything was fixed on the stage. I saw lighters lit by big red demons in a booth. I had to smile. Then, my attention was back on my best friend.  
  
Xander: To high. To fast. To far. No one... can catch a falling star. Where was I goin when I left you. What did I think I was gonna do.  
  
His voice gave off so much emotion. She knew he was singing from the heart. She just wished she knew who this was all about. So she could pound there head in. Wait. Veto that last part she told her mind before she thought to much about it.  
  
Xander: I had to much to dream last night. Hey now do you know what I mean. Its all different in the daylight. Just had a little to much to dream. Had a little to much to dream.  
  
The music was getting lower. So was Xander's voice. His eyes where closed and I couldn't help but look at his face. His lips. Again. Strike that comment from the record brain.  
  
Xander: I had to much to dream last night. Hey now do you know what I mean. It's all different in the daylight. Just had a little to much to dream. Had a little to much to dream.....  
  
He sang the last word as he let the music fade into the minds of the listeners. The crowd again applauded with intensity. He was good. And he proved it to him. Or maybe, they proved it to him. I smiled as Xander walked off the stage. But I didn't move from my spot.  
  
Third person POV.  
  
Xander stepped from the stage with a sad smile on his face and his guitar in his hands. He moved toward the bar for a drink but was cut off by Lorne.  
  
Xander: Sup Green-Man?  
  
Lorne mock sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Lorne: No much babyface but I need to tell you something.  
  
Xander nodded for him to continue his face now serious.  
  
Lorne: Blondie is here and in the corner. I thought you might want to know she followed you in.  
  
Xander sighed. He knew exactly who Lorne was talking about.  
  
Xander: Thanks Lorne. I'll um... go talk to her I guess.  
  
Lorne smiled and handed Xander a drink.  
  
Lorne: Good idea Xander-cakes. Oh. And um. Are you going to tell her who you wrote the song about?  
  
Xander choked on his drink at Lornes' question.  
  
Lorne: Thats a no then. Well, good luck kid. With her your going to need it.  
  
Xander only nodded sat his drink and guitar down, took a deep breath and walked toward Buffy. Buffy saw him coming long before he got to her. She thought about bolting but she knew that Xander had seen her so running wouldn't work.  
  
Xander: He Buff. How'd you like the show?  
  
Xander sat down and Buffy followed suit. She saw Xander smiling but it wasn't the usual smile.  
  
Buffy: Great. So you wrote that after graduation?  
  
Xander nodded and motioned for a waitress. Lorne walked over to take there orders.  
  
Lorne: So you two want the usual?  
  
At there nods Lorne chuckled.  
  
Lorne: Hey Xand. I wanted to tell you something about your destiny. You know the girl you wrote the song about?  
  
Xander took a quick look at Buffy hoping she didn't notice. She did.  
  
Xander: Y. yeah. Why?  
  
Lorne smiled and turned to walk to the bar.  
  
Lorne: She loves you to.  
  
Xander sat opened mouthed. Not trusting himself to say anything. Xander noticed Buffy looking at him and he looked at her for a second.  
  
Buffy: So what are you going to do?  
  
Xander looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
Xander: About what?  
  
Buffy looked at him for a second before answering.  
  
Buffy: About the girl.  
  
Xander looked at the table of the booth and shrugged.  
  
Xander: Time will tell. Who knows. Maybe I haven't dreamt enough...  
  
END.  
  
This is the long awaited second part of my Songs of the heart series. (thats what I'm calling now.) the first fic was "I Use To." Everyone seemed to like it so I figured I would write another one. Expect more but not in the near future. Most of the series will have songs that I write. This one. didn't. Oh. The song was from an older tv show called. California Dreams. I saw the rerun yesterday and it talked to me. So.... The End. 


End file.
